


Fight Me?

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [46]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Civilian Eggsy, M/M, Nurse Eggsy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Civilian hospitals were very different than the care facilities provided by Kingsman. They were loud and nosy, and didn't afford a spy any degree of peace. They were, however, good for meeting very interesting people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Harry absolutely abhorred staying in civilian hospitals. The staff at headquarters at least knew when to leave well enough alone, here he was constantly surrounded with the comings and goings of at least eight different members of medical staff, all of whom continuously asked him how he was, if he needed anything, or to ask what he had done to secure such an injury as he was currently sporting (in this case, he had made a wrong turn against the London branch of the Italian mafia, but nobody here really needed to know that). The medical wing at the manor was - if you asked  _ anyone  _ who knew him well - a second home, and if Harry was being honest he considered it one as well, if only by virtue of how much of his time was spent there.

There was one benefit, however; his nurse Gary. Bless him, he was quiet and gentle and never asked much of him aside from silent company when the man managed to snag a quick break - Harry may or may not have struggled to stay awake for the exact twenty-six minutes of shuteye he had managed to grab, with a silent promise to watch over this incredulous creature. 

He found out that Gary had been trying to advance his degree so that he could become a doctor when his mother had become extremely ill and he had had to drop everything to take care of his darling little half-sister. He knew that the other man had grown up on hard times. He knew that he had been in the marines (in cadets, more specifically, before he had rushed home to pull his mother out of an increasingly abusive relationship) and he had gone into medicine because he wanted to do some good in the world. Gary had mentioned that doing something like that was what his father would have wanted, and Harry had managed to get out that he thought Lee Unwin would have been proud of his son. Hs nurse may or may not have had to turn to hide the tears pricking behind his eyes.

Gary never pressed. He liked him for that. And besides, if he trusted any of the nurses here enough to give him anaesthetic, it was Gary.

Said anaesthetic was what he was currently pulling out of, his brain still foggy from being forced into unconsciousness and the blur of disconnect to the world around him. His head looked to the side to see Gary standing next to the bed adjusting the information on his charts.

“Back to the land of the living, yeah?” He chuckled, making final notes and then letting the board fall back into it’s resting position.

“Fight me.” He had never uttered those words in his life, and he put it down to being in the presence of younger recruits who occasionally spoke in what they called  _ memes _ , whatever those were.

“Mhm, sure, when you can sit up. You’d probably win anyway.”

“Damn right.” Sleep pulled him under again and he thought he may have seen the ghost of a smile play on Gary’s lips - or it could have been his imagination, he wasn’t sure.

—–

The next time he woke he was alone in the hospital room, thankfully. Mulling over his situation and how he could possibly get in touch with Merlin and secure either release or transfer, the door opened. Gary came in, holding a tray that was overloaded with two meals and a book, as well as several bottles of water. The man looked dead on his feet and it showed as he sank heavily into the visitor’s chair next to the bed. He passed a sandwich to Harry (who had managed to keep solids down earlier and was in no danger of choking), before realizing that the man would need help adjusting the bed and moving to do so.

“I’ve got it, Gary.” He said as he leaned over the side to attempt to locate the button. He couldn’t find it.

“The switch is over here, Harry.” Gary was grinning at him, and the smile was so clear and contagious that Harry couldn’t help but smile as well. He flipped the toggle that moved the bed into a seated position.

“Are you mocking me?” Gary cocked an eyebrow. “Because I will fight you on this.”

“Of course you will. Now eat your sandwich.”

—–

Three weeks. Three bloody weeks, he had been stuck in the hospital. Merlin hadn’t contacted the desk, nor did he miraculously manage to leave prior to today. Yet here he was, dressed back in his suit (or at least, the button down and waistcoat, as the jacket had been completely ruined) and signing for his release. He found he was going to miss his time here, as odd as it sounded. He would miss Eggsy’s conversation - he would miss that ridiculous nickname and the undertones of flirtation (what he had hoped was flirtation, and not the deliberate follies of a man well out of league and desperate for any sort of sentimental connection), he would miss the rest and the silence. He would miss the joking and the calm that being waylaid in civilian life afforded him. He would, above all, miss Eggsy.

“Is there anything else? Or am I free to go?” Harry pushed the stack of forms back towards the lady behind the desk, who blinked owlishly at him before seeming to remember something important. She reached into the space behind her desktop computer and handed him an empty cafeteria coffee cup. On it was a hastily scrawled message containing the words “Fight me?” and a series of hastily scrawled (though legible) numbers which he assumed to be Eggsy’s phone number. He smiled down at the cup and then again up at the receptionist before taking his leave.

—–

To Harry’s credit, he had managed to make it a full day before he called the number written on the cup (even though he had it memorized within the hour. And had put it next to his desk in his office. Merlin had mocked him to no end).


End file.
